<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sex with a ghost by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198887">sex with a ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Knifeplay, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her queen’s head swings toward her, face gaunt and smeared with filth. Her hair has been chopped sloppily to rest at the curve of her jaw, probably done with one of her own blades. Most shocking is the patch over her eye and the bubbling scar that spills out from behind it. It’s only then that Sylvain realizes that she should be afraid.</p><p>~</p><p>Or Sylvain goes to visit her queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sex with a ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes/gifts">mysterymistakes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/gifts">ichigobun</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain had to go and see for herself. Against the wishes of Felix and Ingrid, both of whom had relayed the stories of their princess gone rotten to the core. She had to see for herself. She goes at night--maybe foolish, but she’d have been restrained by Felix if she’d taken to the cathedral by day. So, she steals from her rooms at night, unarmed and unafraid as she stalks to where Dimitri has hidden herself away. The way to the cathedral is familiar and haunting with half the monastery now rendered to rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin gray moonlight fills the cathedral with a ghostly glow and Sylvain draws her cloak tigher around her. At the other end of the long hall, Dimitri stands, formidable and dark against the starlight. She’s muttering to herself, only barely loud enough for Sylvain to recognize the raspy cadence of her words, but still Sylvain cannot muster any fear of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps forward silently on riding boots long broken in. Dimitri doesn’t notice her until she steps into the moonlight spilling through the slashed ceiling. “Dima?” She whispers. Her queen’s head swings toward her, face gaunt and smeared with filth. Her hair has been chopped sloppily to rest at the curve of her jaw, probably done with one of her own blades. Most shocking is the patch over her eye and the bubbling scar that spills out from behind it. It’s only then that Sylvain realizes that she</span>
  <em>
    <span> should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Dimitri rounds on her fully, she finally is. Not for Dimitri’s stature, or the violence written into every line of her aged face, but with her one eyed gaze upon Sylvain--she realizes that Dimitri cannot see her at all. When Felix told Sylvain their childhood friend was haunted, she hadn’t fully believed her. She sees it now, in the lack of recognition in Dimitri’s bright eye and in the way she seems to look through Sylvain to some point far in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a half step back, but by then it is far too late. Areadbhar finds its way to Dimitri’s side, glowing and pulsing with life as she brandishes it. It isn’t much of a fight. Dimitri lunges at her and Sylvain drops to her knees. She bends forward, prostrate and aching as she waits for the worst to happen. Instead of the sting of Crest fueled pain, the shaft of the lance comes down over her ankles. Sylvain makes a strangled, confused noise, before one of Dimitri’s big hands brings her wrists down between her legs. Her cheek is forced into the filthy ground and her hips up as humiliation burns through her. “Dima,” she whispers again, as if breathing the name of her long lost friend could bring her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rope lashes her wrists and ankles to the ancient weapon. Dimitri’s boot comes down between her wrists and crushes her ankles against the floor until she’s wheezing with pain. A sharp laugh rings out before her weight comes off the weapon. “How pathetically easy are you?” She hisses. Her voice is brimming with real hatred and it sears Sylvain through. She takes slow steps around Sylvain’s prone body, bound but trembling against the dusty, cool stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s scuffed boots come into her vision, the edges of her blue cloak caked with rusty blood and dirt. A hand knots through Sylvain’s hair, strands snapping as she wrenches her head up. Fear races down Sylvain’s spine, her eyes dipping low in submission. “Vile,” Dimitri scoffs. She doesn’t hit Sylvain particularly hard, but the strike is shocking. Her cheek stings, eyes welling with humiliating tears as Dimitri lets go of her hair and walks back around her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practically begging for me.” Sylvain sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. She doesn’t know what Dimitri’s talking about until the tip of one of her boots drags up the inside of Sylvain’s thigh and between her legs. She jumps and chokes on her tongue, confused and overwhelmed as tears begin to drip down her cheeks. Dimitri only laughs at her, low and mean. “Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sucks in a breath through her teeth. Humiliation curdles in her belly, hot and sour as tears dry in sticky lines on her cheeks. She had hoped that Dimitri would be okay, she had expected to be hurt--but this is a complete surprise. Having all her deepest desires played out in front of her, until her silver tongue is tangled and Dimitri is playing her like some well tuned instrument. She sniffles and holds her breath when she hears the sharp snick of a knife being drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool metal catches on the seat of her pants. Dimitri drags it down, slicing through the fabric until her cunt is bare. Sylvain shudders, thighs attempting to squeeze shut as the threat of the knife passes over her clit. Dimitri doesn’t cut her. She discards the knife and palms at Sylvain’s ass, hands big and warm on her soft skin. Arousal tightens in her gut, but she staunchly ignores it as Dimitri rips the slit in her trousers even wider. Her thumbs slide down toward Sylvain’s cunt and then spread her open. Her pussy throbs under the attention and she thrashes uselessly as Dimitri laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty cunt,” she says. Sylvain breathes a sigh of relief when her hands move back toward her ass. “Too bad it's so worn out.” Dimitri’s hand comes down hard on Sylvain’s ass. She bites her tongue to muffle the scream, fresh tears flowing from her eyes as Dimitri massages the raised welt left in the shape of her palm. She spanks her again and Sylvain twitches. “It’s of no consequence now.” Her short, cracked nails rake over Sylvain’s sensitive skin. “Because now… you belong to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain bites back a whine, hands flexing and twisting in their ropes uselessly. Even being able to hide her humiliating noise, she’s unable to conceal the way her cunt pulses with heat. How arousal winds up through her belly and makes sweat prickle along the line of her spine. And of course, Dimitri notices. “Ah, you like that idea.” Sylvain squeezes her eyes shut and tries to remember to breathe. “Still such a whore, Sylvie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spanks her again and walks around to her front while her skin is still stinging. Sylvain keeps her eyes shut, face half twisted into her shoulder as Dimitri squats in front of her. Dimitri’s iron grip curls around her jaw, wrenching her head up from the ground. “Look at me,” Dimitri growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain opens her eyes with a shaky breath. Dimitri is staring down at her, face cool and impassive. Her thumb swipes across Sylvain’s bottom lip, salty with her own tears. “You’re a mess,” Dimitri mutters. For some reason, Sylvain suddenly wants to apologize. She swallows roughly instead, lashes fluttering until Dimitri shakes her roughly. “I told you to look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeys, pointing her big watery eyes up at Dimitri’s face. Some of the ice in her expression seems to melt. Her thumb hooks behind Sylvain’s teeth, head tilting as she examines her. Sylvain breathes wetly against her hand and slowly runs her tongue along the edge of Dimitri’s thumb. Her queen shivers and the vicious grip on her face loosens only slightly. “Call me by my title.” Her voice is hoarse and low as it cuts right into Sylvain’s center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth trembles around Dimitri’s thumb and a shivery breath spills from between her lips. An ache has taken up residence in her knees and her hands have gone numb where they’re bound. Now, would be the moment to beg for Dimitri to let her go. “Your highness, please,” she says, words vaguely muffled around her thumb. Saliva drips from the corner of her mouth and her cunt pulses between her legs. “Please,” she licks Dimitri’s thumb again, trying to communicate every dark impulse that runs through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile flickers across Dimitri’s mouth. “How pretty.” She drags her thumb out of Sylvain’s mouth, smearing spit down her chin, before replacing it with three fingers. Sylvain seals her lips around them, a moan shuddering out of her throat. Dimitri fucks her mouth with her fingers, making an even worse mess of her as she gags around her digits and fresh tears roll down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through her watery vision, Sylvain can see Dimitri smiling, mean and excited as the pads of her fingers stroke over the back of Sylvain’s tongue. Her skin burns, bubbling arousal speeds the beat of her heart and she wiggles uselessly in her bonds. She tries to bring her knees together as she gags again, her cunt pulsing and wetness starting to streak down the insides of her thighs. It only serves to display her arousal for Dimitri. “Already needy?” She pulls her fingers out of Sylvain’s mouth and she coughs wetly. Strings of saliva break and wet her chin, and she sucks in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri wipes her fingers on Sylvain’s cheek and then reaches down to grab her around the throat. Her grip tightens, just enough to make breathing a bit more difficult. Sylvain moans and presses harder against her hand. “My messy little girl,” Dimitri says and then cuts off Sylvain’s air entirely. Her eyes roll back into her head, dizziness overtaking her moments later. Blood rushes in her ears and cuts off whatever Dimitri might be saying to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s grip relaxes and Sylvain whimpers. She pitches forward when Dimitri lets go of her, cheek pressing back against the ground as she sucks in oxygen. Dimitri unlatches Sylvain’s cloak and throws it to the side. She kneels behind her, a warm, heavy presence as she leans over Sylvain and palms at her ass. She whines and jumps, still sensitive from the earlier slaps. Dimitri digs her nails into her tender skin and drags mean lines down over her thighs. Sylvain’s cunt begins to drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” she says. It sounds remarkably louder in the empty room and Dimitri’s lazy groping freezes. “Your highness, fuck me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Dimitri’s broad hands slides between Sylvain’s thighs to cup her cunt. “Oh, Sylvie. Do you think you’ve earned it?” Thick fingers round her clit and a teasing fritz of pleasure rocks through her. Dimitri drags her digits down through Sylvain’s wet folds and teases them against her hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, your majesty,” Sylvain whines, trying to push back on Dimitri’s fingers. She grabs Sylvain’s hip, the grip near bruising to force her into stillness. “Please, please,” Sylvain whispers, feeling pathetically close to tears once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s grip on her relaxes and her broad hand sweeps from her hip up to the small of her back. She presses down, forcing Sylvain to arch her hips up into the air and slides her finger inside of her at the same time. Sylvain whines, trying to relax around the thick press of just a single digit. “Fuck,” she moans, hips wiggling minutely as her pussy clenches around Dimitri’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted?” Dimitri says, thrusting deep into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain groans and Dimitri curls her finger, dragging the tip of it over that spongy spot inside of her. “Yes, yes.” Dimitri draws her finger out and teases another at her hole. “More, more, ah!” Dimitri presses another inside of her, scissoring them wide before Sylvain even has a chance to adjust. She fucks Sylvain open meanly, until her cunt is dripping and making slick noises around her fingers. “Thank you, your highness, thank you,” Sylvain murmurs, eyes squeezing shut as she twists her wrists against the rope. They’ve been rubbed raw by her bindings, but in this moment, nothing matters besides Dimitri’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slut.” Dimitri says it like a compliment, high and lilting. It hits Sylvain in all the right ways, her body jerking as her cunt clenches. “Desperate for me.” Her thumb presses down on Sylvain’s clit and rubs in a mean circle before she starts thrusting her fingers again. “Too bad you’re so worn out,” Dimitri punctuates it with a mean laugh. “You can’t even tighten up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain is lightheaded and panting, cunt spasming around the thick spread of Dimitri’s fingers as she rocks uselessly against the floor. Her orgasm winds through her, hot and liquid as Dimitri’s rough voice wiggles under her skin. Those fast thrusts pause for a moment and her thumb brushes over Sylvain’s clit again. She cries out, wanting to warn her queen of the orgasm fast approaching, but Dimitri’s fingers curl inside of her and Sylvain is a slave to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her orgasm gushes out of her, wetness splattering onto the cathedral floor as Dimitri’s fingers piston viciously. She fucks Sylvain for all she’s worth, until her clit is stinging and sensitive. “Princess, Dima--” Her thrusts only get rougher, thumb grinding against her clit. “Your majesty, please,” she cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri finally stops, pulling her fingers out of Sylvian’s cunt. “Now, you want me to stop? When just moments ago, you were begging for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain pants. Her thighs are trembling and her pussy aches from how Dimitri had abused it. “I just… need a moment,” she manages to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs. “No, Sylvie.” Two fingers press into her cunt again and spread her wide. Sylvain cries out, a ragged, desperate wail filling the space around them. Her nose is running, overwhelmed tears clot her lashes and start to spill down her cheeks as the line between pleasure and pain blurs more and more. “You’ll take what I give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathetically, Sylvain’s hole pulses at her words, giving her away even as she continues to babble and beg. Dimitri ignores her and shoves a third finger into her hole, pushing Sylvain firmly from pain into pleasure. She whines and groans, trying to fuck herself on Dimitri’s fingers and held still by one of her big hands. Dimitri threatens to consume her. Hot and heavy all around her, filling her senses and dominating her from the inside out. She pulses around her fingers, suddenly certain that Dimitri is going to work another orgasm out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want more, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain whimpers. “No, no, wanna make you feel good.” Dimitri’s hand lifts from her back and she braces herself for another spank. “Please, your majesty, let me--fuck--taste you, please.” Sylvain’s thoughts are as disjointed as her desperate words, mind tangled as overwhelming pleasure creeps up over her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you earn it,” Dimitri says. She twists her fingers inside of Sylvain, rubbing against her g-spot and thumbing over her clit. “Earn it, Sylvie.” Her cunt pulses, knees scraping over the ground as she tries to force her legs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shudders and her hips buck. “I’m gonna cum, oh Goddess!” she shouts. Dimitri grinds her fingers inside of her and Sylvain shudders apart for the second time, sobbing until her voice is raw and her cunt is aching. Dimitri drags her fingers out slowly, making chills rake over Sylvain’s skin. She lets her eyes fall shut and goes hazy around the edges as Dimitri stands from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sits in front of her and spreads her legs. She fights to lift her head up and open her eyes, ignoring lethargy as Dimitri sucks her cum off her fingers. Even with two orgasms wrung out of her, arousal still pulses through Sylvain as Dimitri grins around her own fingers. Her eyes widen as Dimitri’s hands drop to the waistband of her trousers. “Do you still want to taste me, Sylvie?” She starts working the laces loose and Sylvain whines. “You earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grins smugly and kicks off her boots so she can shuck her bottoms entirely. She spreads her legs around Sylvain’s shoulders and laces her fingers through her hair to drag her face to where she wants it. Sylvain groans, staring at Dimitri’s cunt and practically drooling with desire. She scoots close enough for Sylvain to smell her, but still denies her the ability to lick between her folds. Her clit juts out at the apex of her cunt and Sylvain whines for it, aching to suck it into her mouth. “Please, please,” she finds herself whispering, tongue stretching from between her lips to try and taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So desperate,” Dimitri coos. Finally, she pushes close enough for Sylvain to lick her cunt, but her hand stays tight in Sylvain’s hair. A little moan spills from between Dimitri’s lips, her head falling back as Sylvain’s tongue circles the tip of her clit. That grip in her hair tightens, forcing her mouth hard against Dimitri’s mound. Her hips buck, dragging her pussy along the hot slip of Sylvain’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even here, Dimitri simply uses her. She hooks a leg over Sylvain’s shoulder and digs her heel into her spine. Sylvain uselessly flexes against her ropes, desperate to grab the thick thighs that bracket her head. Instead, Dimitri continues to use her like a toy, riding her face and tearing her hair out. “This is what you earned,” Dimitri says, finally sounding breathless and affected by all of this. “Don’t you like how I use you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain moans and kisses sloppily at Dimitri’s clit. She tries to lick down and spread open Dimitri’s hole, only to be shaken roughly. She seals her lips back around Dimitri’s clit, sucking and licking until her queen’s moans start to go high and shaky. Her bucking hips stutter to a stop and she cums on Sylvain’s face. She licks at Dimitri’s cunt until she’s pulled away, left drenched in her spend when Dimitri lets go of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lays still on the cathedral ground, sticky and sore. Dimitri doesn’t seem keen on basking in any afterglow. She stands and rounds Sylvain. The ropes fall away from her and Areadbhar finds its way back to Dimitri’s hand. Sylvain’s joints sing with white hot pain and she slumps to her side, unsure if she can even stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri makes that decision for her. “Get out of here,” she snarls. Through clumped lashes, Sylvain sees the ghost that Felix and Ingrid had described to her. Hollow, guilty and rotten. Dimitri curls up on her cloak, half naked and turned away from Sylvain, brandishing her weapon against inchoate demons. This is the person they didn’t want her to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands on shaking knees and pulls her cloak back around her. She leaves, knowing that she’ll be back, knowing that she won’t be able to have that just once. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>